The Administrative Core is essential to the proper functioning of a program of this scope, and its major activities will continue to include supervision of programmatic interactions between the Cores and Projects 1, II and Ml. Through the central activities of the Administrative Core the overall operations of the Program Project Grant (PPG) will be managed including the coordiantion and evaluation of the progress of the 3 Projects and Cores, assistance with annual Progress Reports and management of budgetary matters. This core will provide the necessary contacts with and between the Internal and External Advisory Group (see Program Introduction for a detailed description of these groups), and will arrange for meetings of these committees as wel as more routine meetings amongst the Project Leaders and their lab personnel. The Core will also be responsible for appropriate recording activities including: IRB and lACUC submissions, abstract presentations, manuscript submissions, material transfer agreements and invention disclosures (via CHOP'S Technology Transfer Office).